This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Water-based fire sprinkler systems are commonly used to protect buildings, property and people from fire. There are two main types of water-based fire sprinkler systems: wet pipe sprinkler systems and dry pipe sprinkler systems.
In wet pipe sprinkler systems, the piping network remains filled with water until the system is actuated. If exposed to freezing temperatures, the water in the piping network may freeze and cause the piping network to burst, resulting in substantial property damage and rendering the system inoperable. Therefore, wet pipe sprinkler systems are not well suited for applications involving freezing temperatures.
Dry pipe sprinkler systems can be used to protect unheated structures and other areas where the system is subject to freezing temperatures. Dry pipe systems (including preaction systems) are also used in locations where accidental water discharge from the system would be highly undesirable, such as museums, libraries and computer data centers. In dry pipe sprinkler systems, the piping network is filled with a pressurized gas (rather than water) until the system is actuated.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.